tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Statue
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.15 |number=223 |released= * 21st October 2005 * 22nd October 2005 * 5th February 2006 * 14th March 2007 * 22nd October 2007 * 3rd December 2008 |previous=The Magic Lamp |next=Henry and the Flagpole}} '''Thomas and the Statue' is the fifteenth episode of the ninth series. Plot A statue has been ordered to celebrate the Fat Controller's Railway and Thomas is sent to collect it from the Docks. At the Docks, Thomas is very eager to see the statue. Cranky asks if it is because Thomas thinks that it might be of him, which makes Thomas think it is as the statue's shape, outlined by the tarpaulin, is similar to his own. That night, Thomas cannot wait to tell his friends, but they are all fast asleep. So he wakes up Percy, who tells Thomas that having a statue of himself is nice. The next morning, all of the engines are sent to have a washdown whilst Thomas collects other things for the statue ceremony. Thomas brags to Edward and Emily about it being of him, which makes them very cross. When he begins to tell Percy about it, Percy becomes fed up and tells him that he and the other engines do not want to hear about "his statue" or talk to him anymore. After his jobs, Thomas heads back to Tidmouth, determined to put things right with his friends. However, the Fat Controller is there and is worried; the snow has blocked the tracks to Abbey where the statue ceremony is to take place. Thomas kindly offers to clear the tracks of the snow, despite hating his snowplough and the Fat Controller agrees. Thomas sets to work and feels bad about how egotistical he has been. Soon all of the tracks to Abbey are clear for the engines. However, they are still cross with Thomas. Suddenly, the snow starts to melt off of the statue and to everyone's surprise, it is not a statue of just Thomas; it is a statue of the entire Steam Team with the Fat Controller. Even Thomas is relieved when he sees the true identity of the statue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Toby Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Abbey * Knapford Yards * Maithwaite * The Steam Team Statue * Bluff's Cove * Peel * Wellsworth Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth series. Goofs * The Fat Controller announces that the statue is to be unveiled at Peel, but when the engines arrive to see the statue, they are at Abbey. * The narrator states that Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, but it was actually the Brendam Warehouse. Also, Michael Brandon forgets to say the "S" in the station's name. * When Thomas arrives at Maithwaite, the narrator states that he had to collect a podium, but the flatbed is loaded with parts of a bandstand. * In the US DVD, Engine Friends, the beginning uses footage from the start of Thomas and the New Engine. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Statue In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y la Estatua pl:Tomek i Pomnik ru:Томас и скульптура Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes